Venerable Dreadnought
Mark IV Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnought of the Astral Claws Chapter]] A Venerable Dreadnought is a variant of the standard Imperial Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnought combat walker used by the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes whose occupant is regarded as one of the oldest and wisest Space Marines still in service to the Imperium of Man. Dreadnoughts are cybernetic combat walkers that house the mortal remains of a fallen Space Marine hero so that he may continue fighting for the Emperor of Mankind and his Chapter even after his body has been fatally crippled. Venerable Dreadnoughts have fought in thousands of battles over the course of many centuries or even millennia. These Dreadnoughts are the veterans of wars and battles now considered myth and legend by the younger Astartes of their Chapters. Venerable Dreadnoughts have gained vast amounts of knowledge and insight into the ways of war in the course of their long lifetimes. These ancient warriors have fought for the Emperor for so long that they have become almost impervious to damage, and can only truly be stopped by the complete and total destruction of their armoured sarcophagus. The vast amount of knowledge and experience earned by Venerable Dreadnoughts places them in high regard amongst the other warriors of their Chapter. From the lowliest Initiate to the Chapter Master, all will eventually seek out the advice of one of these Ancients. A Dreadnought's raw power is made all the more deadly because it is wielded with all the grim resolve of the mortally wounded Veteran in its core. The memories of the ancient heroes who pilot them can extend back to the Founding of their Chapter and its earliest history. Venerable Dreadnoughts are amongst the oldest war machines fighting on the battlefields of the 41st Millennium. Thus they are revered by other Space Marines, not just as potent warriors of legend, but also as ageless forebears and living embodiments of battles fought long ago. Venerable Dreadnoughts are keepers of tradition and custodians of knowledge who lend wisdom to strategy as they do fury to the battlefield. Only for key battles or in direst need are the most ancient of a Chapter's Dreadnoughts awoken, for they are death given form, and not to be roused lightly. Armament of the Soul Drinkers Chapter during combat]] Venerable Dreadnoughts are typically armed in much the same way as are other Dreadnoughts, with a Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon and a long-range weapons arm. The most common close-combat weapons found on Venerable Dreadnoughts are a bladed version of the Dreadnought Powerfist sometimes referred to as a Dreadnought Power Claw, and these weapons are most common on Dreadnoughts of any type that utilise the older Mark IV Castraferrum Dreadnought chassis. There are rarer patterns of Dreadnought Powerfists that take the shape of a four-fingered human hand, and rarer ones still that feature the use of a full five fingers. These types of Powerfists allow Dreadnoughts the use of an opposable thumb, allowing a greater degree of manual dexterity when picking up objects or enemies. Venerable Dreadnoughts can take any of the long-range weapons used by other Dreadnoughts, such as an Assault Cannon, twin-linked Lascannons, a Storm Bolter, a Heavy Bolter, or an Autocannon, along with weapons such as a Plasma Cannon, a Heavy Flamer, an Inferno Cannon, a Flamestorm Cannon, a Multi-Melta, or a Missile Launchers. Venerable Dreadnoughts can also be armed with weaponry that is unique to certain Chapters, such as the Psycannons, Nemesis Doomfists, and Nemesis Doomglaives of the Grey Knights, the Bloodfists and Blood Talons of the Blood Angels, and the Dreadfire Fists used by some Dreadnoughts of the Salamanders Chapter. Much like all Dreadnoughts, Venerable Dreadnought close-combat weapons are usually outfitted with either built-in weaponry or weapons that are attached to the underside of the walker's chassis, which usually include either a Storm Bolter or a Heavy Flamer. Venerable Dreadnoughts can also be outfitted with Extra Armour Plating, usually in the form of ostentatious icons of gold that depict the entombed warrior's tales of glorious battles and past victories. Venerable Dreadnoughts can also be equipped with both searchlights and smoke launchers and any other upgrades that may be unique to their respective Chapters. Unit Composition *'1-3 Venerable Dreadnoughts' Wargear A standard Venerable Dreadnought is armed and equipped with: *'Multi-Melta' *'Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon with built-in Storm Bolter' *'Smoke Launchers' *'Searchlight' Any Venerable Dreadnought may replace its Multi-Melta with any of these options: *'A second Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon with a built-in Storm Bolter (This is not a standard loadout as it removes the Dreadnought's ability to engage targets at range.)' *'Heavy Plasma Cannon' *'Assault Cannon' *'Twin-linked Autocannons' *'Twin-linked Heavy Bolters' *'Twin-linked Lascannons' *'Twin-linked Heavy Flamers' Any Venerable Dreadnought may replace its Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon with built-in Storm Bolter with any of these options: *'Missile Launcher' *'Twin-linked Autocannons' Any Venerable Dreadnought may replace the built-in Storm Bolter from their Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon(s) with this option: *'Heavy Flamer' Venerable Dreadnoughts may also have vehicle equipment such as: *'Extra Armour Plating' Formations Deathwing Redemption Force]] *'Deathwing Redemption Force' - The Deathwing Redemption Force formation used by the Dark Angels Chapter consists of one Company Master, Interrogator-Chaplain or Librarian, two to five Deathwing Terminator Squads, one Deathwing Command Squad, one Deathwing Knight Squad and a single Deathwing Venerable Dreadnought. Though they fight to defend Humanity, the brethren of the Dark Angels' Inner Circle know that their hunt for the Fallen Angels must always be foremost in their thoughts. The Deathwing Redemption Force stands ready to strike en masse at their command -- a weapon meant to crush the strength of the Fallen Angels and their followers with a single thunderous blow. It is a measure of how seriously the capture of the Fallen is taken by the Dark Angels that the Deathwing Redemption Force has might enough to swing the course of an entire war; when not actively on the hunt, it is the Chapter's ultimate weapon against the most terrible of enemy threats. When the fate of whole worlds hangs in the balance, these warriors deploy with sudden, devastating force to destroy their foes utterly. Variants There are several variants of the the Venerable Dreadnought, including the: *'Chaplain Dreadnought' - Chaplain Dreadnoughts are variants of both the standard Imperial Dreadnought combat walker and its Venerable counterpart. A Chaplain Dreadnought houses the broken remains of an Adeptus Astartes Chaplain. A Chaplain is a specialist Space Marine officer who serves as one of the appointed spiritual leaders of a Space Marine Chapter. Chaplains are the warrior-priests who minister to the spiritual well-being of their fellow Battle-Brothers, instilling in them the values and beliefs of the Chapter and promoting the veneration, or in rarer cases, the actual worship of the Emperor of Mankind. When a Chaplain falls in battle and is damaged beyond repair, he may be placed in a Dreadnought, as Chaplains offer their Battle-Brothers unparalleled morale benefits and peace of mind. A Chaplain afforded the honour being interred within a Dreadnought becomes a highly respected living shrine to the glory of their Chapter. Chaplain Dreadnoughts are treated the same by their Battle-Brothers as any other Venerable Dreadnought, and since many Astartes Chaplains are some of the best warriors a Chapter has to offer they are able to provide the same amount of knowledge and insight as other Venerable Dreadnoughts. *'Furioso Dreadnought' - The original Furioso Dreadnoughts of the Blood Angels Chapter and their many Successor Chapters are all considered Venerable Dreadnoughts in their own right as many of these warriors saw combat during the Horus Heresy. While many of the Furioso Dreadnoughts found in these Chapters are much younger than those Ancients who served beside the Blood Angels Primarch Sanguinius himself, they are still considered Venerable Dreadnoughts as only the oldest and most experienced Dreadnoughts of these Chapters are armed with Furioso Pattern weapons. The only exception to this rule are those Dreadnoughts that become part of a Chapter's Death Company . These Death Company Dreadnoughts are always armed with either Bloodfists or Blood Talons, so that they can cause as much damage as possible during combat, but also to prevent them from using long-ranged weaponry while under the influence of the Black Rage, which would make it very likely that they would assault friend as well as foe while in the throes of their madness. Furioso Librarian Dreadnoughts are also considered Venerable Dreadnoughts. Known Venerable Dreadnoughts *'Aega' - Aega is a Venerable Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter. *'Astramael' - Astramael is a Venerable Furioso Dreadnought of the Blood Angels Chapter. Astramael personally led all 41 of the Chapter's Dreadnoughts in the defence of the Chapter's homeworld of Baal during the Battle of Iron, which marked the end of the Invasion of Baal by the Ork WAAAGH! of the Big Skorcha in 789.M41. *'Bannus' - Bannus was a high-ranking member of the Iron Hands Chapter. Having since become entombed in the armoured chassis of a Venerable Dreadnought, he has become a Clan Leader of Clan Kaargul and has a place on the Chapter's Clan Council. *'Barkus' - Barkus was a Venerable Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter. Barkus sacrificed himself during the Ork invasion of Espandor in the late 41st Millennium so that the rest of the Ultramarines forces could safely retreat. , Venerable Dreadnought of the Space Wolves Chapter during the First Battle of the Fang]] *'Bjorn the Fell-Handed' - Bjorn the Fell-Handed of the Space Wolves Chapter is the oldest living Space Marine in the Imperium of Man at over 10,000 standard years old, Bjorn fought during both the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. Bjorn is now entombed within the armoured sarcophagus of a Mark V Dreadnought chassis. After the Horus Heresy, before Bjorn was placed into a Dreadnought, the Space Wolve's Primarch, Leman Russ, departed for the Eye of Terror along with the entire 13th Company in search of a way to heal the Emperor of Mankind and restore his physical body from its mortally wounded states. Leman Russ left Bjorn behind to lead the Chapter, which left him harbouring intense feelings of rejection and bitterness to this very day. *'Daenyathos' - Daenyathos of the Soul Drinkers Chapter is a Venerable Mark IV Dreadnought. Before Daenyathos was entombed within the armoured sarcophagus of a Dreadnought he was considered a Philosopher-Soldier, and he penned the Catechisms Martial, the standard text which inspired all Soul Drinkers. Unfortunately, Daenyathos would become corrupted by Chaos and eventually lead the Soul Drinkers into damnation. Daenyathos was destroyed in the late 41st Millennium by Sarpedon, the final Chapter Master and Chief Librarian of the Soul Drinkers. Sarpedon and the final two survivors of the nearly extinct Soul Drinkers Chapter ultimately disappeared into the Warp after saving the Imperial Fists' massive mobile fortress-monastery Phalanx from a daemonic incursion, dragging the barely living remains of Daenyathos with them. *'Daggan' - Daggan was a Space Marine Venerable Dreadnought as well as the Chapter Master of the Blood Swords Chapter. Unlike most Dreadnoughts, Daggan still retained a good memory of what he was before his internment within his cybernetic coffin and served effectively as Chapter Master. He died on Baal while defending the sarcophagus of Sanguinius against Fabius Bile's mutants. *'Damos' - Damos is a Venerable Dreadnought of the Angels Porphyr Chapter who has served for more than 3,000 standard years. Damos was the former commander of the Chapter's 9th Company, and under his command the 9th was considered a model of the Devastator doctrine. Unfortunately, during the Scouring of Hume, a surprise air attack on his position at Hill 236 caught Damos out in the open as he moved about the position's bunkers. Enemy Marauder Bombers bombarded his position for several hours. Eventually Damos' body was recovered by the Chapter after the battle but was declared shattered beyond the skill of the Chapter's Apothecaries to repair. Damos' body was placed in stasis and transferred to the Chapter's fortress-monastery where it was laid to rest in the armoured sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. *'Davian Thule' - Davian Thule is the former Captain of the Blood Ravens' 4th Company. Thule was mortally wounded while fighting against the Tyranids on the planet of Typhon Primaris and placed in the armoured sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. He would later be lauded as a Venerable Dreadnought for his service to his Chapter. *'Enosh' - Enosh is a Venerable Dreadnought of the Blood Angels Chapter. It is known that Enosh is part of the Chapter's Death Company as a Death Company Dreadnought. *'Ephesios' - Ephesios is a Venerable Dreadnought of the Minotaurs Chapter. *'Kleitor' - Kleitor was the former Captain of the Astral Claws' 5th Company prior to his internment into a Mark IV Dreadnought chassis. It is unknown if Kleitor survived the Badab War, when his Chapter turned against the Imperium. Space Marine Chapter]] *'Kraai' - Kraai is a Venerable Dreadnought of the Raven Guard Chapter, who has served his brethren for over 4,000 standard years. *'Laskho' - Laskho is a Venerable Dreadnought of the Executioners Chapter. of the Blood Angels Chapter in combat]] *'Moriar the Chosen' - Morleo Moriar, also known as Moriar the Chosen, is a former Captain of the Blood Angels' 4th Company. Moriar fell in combat on the fields of Clamorga, yet so great were his deeds that he was honoured by being entombed in a Furioso Dreadnought. When Moriar awoke from his slumber, he almost immediately fell to the Black Rage. However, Moriar survived the insanity brought on by the curse and now fights alongside the Blood Angels as a Death Company Dreadnought known as Moriar the Chosen. Chapter]] *'Murderfang the Curseborn' - The metal-skinned monster of the Curseborn Prophecy must once have had a name, for it resembles a Space Wolves Dreadnought. Yet the identity of the once-noble hero within its sarcophagus is long lost, consumed by the bestial thing that now leers from its facade. Named Murderfang by the Space Wolves, it is a force of complete destruction. In times of great need, the beast-machine is released from its glacial prison deep within The Fang and set upon the foe where it will claw and stomp until nothing is left but ruin. *'Nalr' - Nalr is a Chaplain Dreadnought of the Red Scorpions Chapter, who fought alongside his Chapter during the Siege of Vraks. Orias of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter in combat]] *'Orias' - Orias is a former Grand Master of the secret Grey Knights Chapter. Orias fell in combat battling the Daemon Prince Herperitus. While he was being treated to by the Chapter's Chief Apothecary, the entire Chapter assembled to await his death with all ten of the Grey Knight's Brother-Captains watching over him until his soul would join with the Emperor. Orias's shattered body remained unmoving for three days and nights and it appeared as if he had died, but in the end the Grand Master simply gave a single nod of his head. The Brother-Captains debated and ultimately agreed that Orias had signalled his permission to be placed within an Aegis Dreadnought with his remaining strength. The simple nod was consent for his continued service which led to him being placed in a sarcophagus upon which the ritual of internment began. *'Aeneas' - Aeneas is a former Grand Master of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter. Aeneas led the Chapter for 55 standard years during the 37th Millennium, until being mortally wounded in combat against Ahriman the Arch-Sorcerer. *'Pawel' - Pawel is a Mark IV Venerable Dreadnought of the Red Scorpions Chapter who fought alongside his Chapter during the Siege of Vraks.= * Rzasa - Rzasa is a Venerable Dreadnought of the Red Scorpions Chapter. * Rylanor - Rylanor was a Venerable Dreadnought and hero of the Emperor's Children Legion during the Great Crusade. He served as the III Legion's "Ancient of Rites," and had been mortally wounded battling the Aeldari in the late 30th Millennium, solar decades before the outbreak of the Horus Heresy. Following his wounding, Rylanor was interred within the adamantium shell of a Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought. Rylanor was part of the Primarch Fulgrim's Honour Guard by tradition, though he was increasingly troubled by the direction the III Legion moved in after the assault on the xenos world of Laeran. At the last minute, he traded places for the combat drop onto Istvaan III with Captain Saul Tarvitz of the 10th Company, who was supposed to go instead as one of the Emperor's Children Loyalists marked for betrayal and death. Betrayed unto his own death by the duplicitous actions of the Warmaster Horus, Rylanor rallied the surviving Loyalist Emperor's Children and fought against the Traitors during the Battle of Istvaan III. He survived the battle, and spent the next ten thousand Terran years planning to gain vengeance upon the man he truly blamed for the great betrayal -- his own Primarch, Fulgrim. Though Rylanor's attempt upon the Daemon Primarch's life ultimately failed and finally ended his own long life, it would leave a grim mark upon Fulgrim's soul forever after. * Secarssa - Secarssa, also known as the Bow of Ma'dan was a Venerable Hellfire Dreadnought of the Mantis Warriors Chapter who was destroyed in combat during the Siege of Endymon Prime at the time of the Badab War. Venerable Dreadnought Bray'arth Ashmantle]] *'Sokhar Bray'arth Ashmantle' - Sokhar Bray'arth Ashmantle, also known simply as Bray'arth Ashmantle, is a Venerable Ironclad Dreadnought of the Salamanders Chapter. Sokhar is the current occupant of the so-called Iron Dragon -- a unique Dreadnought chassis, possessing uncommonly heavy armour and built with a one-of-a-kind enhanced reactor system which incorporates thermic generation technologies that are no longer fully understood. It is believed that this particular Dreadnought served as the first prototype of what would later become the Ironclad Pattern of Dreadnought. The Iron Dragon itself has seen many dark and terrible wars in its time, as the echoes and horrors of the ages weigh heavily upon it, its Machine Spirit brooding with unquenchable violence. This particular Dreadnought was said to have been forged by the hands of the Salamanders Primarch Vulkan himself at the time of the Great Crusade, for the fallen first Lord Commander of the XVIII Legion, Cassian Vaughn. Such was the honour and esteem in which Vulkan held this warrior, he undertook to fashion for him the Dracos Revenant,'' a unique Dreadnought sarcophagus of unsurpassed sophistication and resilience. Now known as the Cassian Dracos, the Fallen Master fought with unmatched fury during the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V. Unfortunately, he fell at the hands of the Traitors, but his Dreadnought chassis was later recovered by the Salamanders, and would later stride into battle with a new occupant. *'Sybra''' - Sybra was a former Venerable Dreadnought in service to the Exorcists Chapter. Sybra heroically sacrificed himself during the Aschen War in order to weaken the Daemon Prince known as the Horned God enough for the Chapter Librarian Malachite to banish the creature back to the Warp. *'Targas' - Targas is a Venerable Dreadnought of the Executioners Chapter. *'Titus' - Titus was a Venerable Chaplain Dreadnought of the Howling Griffons Chapter. Titus fought alongside his Chapter during the Badab War where he was destroyed by the forces of the Executioners Chapter. The Howling Griffons found that the Executioners had honoured the Venerable Chaplain Dreadnought's sacrifice by laying the wreck of his sarcophagus in a ring of broken weapons, and placing one of their own shattered standards in the warmachine's lifeless grasp. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 82, 165 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 81, 136 *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition), pp. 17, 35 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 29 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 52, 101 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Venerable Dreadnought", "Deathwing", "Venerable Dreadnought (Datasheet)", "Deathwing Redepmtion Force (Formation)" *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 43, 76, 99 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pp. 30, 65, 82 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pp. 35, 71, 88 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 82, 165 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Dreadnoughts", "Dreadnoughts (Datasheet)" *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 91, 171 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 65, 119, 137 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4rd Edition), pg. 32 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pp. 48-49, 83, 87 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (3rd Edition), pp. 7, 18, 24 *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), pg. 54 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 141, 215 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 128-129, 132 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 4, 73 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid On Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 57, 105 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 64-65, 134, 158-159 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 26, 42, 126, 172-172, 208 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', pg. 33 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'' (2nd Edition), pg. 34 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Imperial Armour), pp. 117-118, 252 *''Sons of the Emperor'' (Anthology), "The Ancient Awaits" by Graham McNeill, pp. 133-149 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 157, 169-170 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rule Book'' (6th Edition), pp. 245, 249 *''White Dwarf'' 262 (UK), pp. 64-71 *''Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Defenders of Ultramar'' (Graphic Novel) by Graham McNeill, Kevin Hopgood, and Tony Parker *''Phalanx'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *[http://www.games-workshop.com/en-US/Space-Marine-Venerable-Dreadnought Games Workshop Online Catalogue - Space Marine Venerable Dreadnought] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-AU/MKIV-Venerable-Dreadnought Forge World - MK IV Venerable Dreadnought] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-AU/Black-Templars-Venerable-Dreadnought Forge World - Black Templars Venerable Dreadnought] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-AU/Chaplain-Venerable-Dreadnought Forge World - Chaplain Venerable Dreadnought] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-AU/Dark-Angels-Venerable-Dreadnought Forge World - Dark Angels Venerable Dreadnought] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-AU/Raven-Guard-Venerable-Dreadnought Forge World - Raven Gaurd Venerable Dreadnought] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-IT/Red-Scorpions-MKIV-Venerable-Dreadnought Forge World - Red Scorpions MK IV Venerable Dreadnought] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-WW/Salamanders-Venerable-Dreadnought-Bray-arth-Ashmantle-Body-Only Forge World - Salamanders Venerable Dreadnought Bray'arth Ashmantle] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-IT/Space-Wolves-Venerable-Dreadnought?_requestid=4372371 Forge World - Space Wolves Venerable Dreadnought] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-IT/Ultramarines-Venerable-Dreadnought?_requestid=4372330 Forge World - Ultramarines Venerable Dreadnought] Gallery File:Venerable_Dreadnought_Chaplain_Nair.png|Venerable Chaplain Dreadnought Nalr of the Red Scorpions Chapter File:Venerable_Dreadnought_Chaplain_Titus.jpg|Venerable Chaplain Dreadnought Titus of the Howling Griffons Chapter VenerableDreadnought03.png|Venerable Dreadnought Raes of the Red Scorpions Chapter VenerableDreadnought00.jpg|A Venerable Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter in combat VenerableDreadnought13.png|A Venerable Dreadnought of the Astral Claws Chapter in combat during the Badab War BT Venerable Dred.jpg|Venerable Dreadnought of the Black Templars Chapter VenerableDreadnought12.jpg|A Venerable Dreadnought of the Dark Angels' 1st Company, the Deathwing File:Raven_Guard_Venerable_Dreadnought.jpg|A Venerable Dreadnought of the Raven Guard Chapter VenerableDreadnought06.jpg|A Venerable Hellfire Dreadnought of the Red Scorpions Chapter VenerableDreadnought0000.jpeg|A Venerable Dreadnought of the Space Wolves Chapter armed with a Plasma Cannon and a Dreadnought Lightning Claw File:Ultramarines_Venerable_Dred.jpg|A Venerable Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter File:UltramarinesVenerableDreadnought.png|A Venerable Dreadnought armed with a twin-linked Lascannon and a Dreadnought Power Fist leads an Ultramarines assault, its mere presence lighting a fire in the souls of nearby Battle-Brothers VenerableDreadnought0000.png|A Mark IV Venerable Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter armed with a Master-Crafted Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon and a set of twin-linked Lascannons VenerableDreadnought000.png|A Venerable Dreadnought, Ironclad Dreadnought and a Hellfire Dreadnought of the Ultramarines Chapter march into combat VenerableDreadnought001.png|Ancient Guldor, Venerable Dreadnought of the Salamanders Chapter, 4th Vehicle, 3rd Company DarkAngelsVenerableDreadnought01.png|Venerable Dreadnought Rakaziel of the Dark Angels' Deathwing. The inscriptions on Rakaziel’s hull list some of the many campaigns he has fought in over the millennia. DarkAngelsVenerableDreadnought02.png|Venerable Dreadnought Hammael of the Dark Angels' Deathwing. Hammael bears a number of devotional scrolls and personal honour badges on the exterior of his Venerable Dreadnought. DarkAngelsVenerableDreadnought00.png|A Venerable Dreadnought of the Dark Angels 1st Company, the Deathwing during combat Category:V Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Walkers Category:Vehicles